


Duct Tape on The Bed Posts

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bondage, Duct Tape, M/M, Smut, duct tape bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late and Joel and Ray are going to have sex like every other night but, Ray wouldn't just stop moving for a second.  Joel decides that maybe all that duct tape might just come in handy, after all what's the difference between the Tower of Pimps and his Puerto Rican boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duct Tape on The Bed Posts

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the story of Joel's 600ft of electrical tape and how he taped his name on the Tower of Pimps but, instead of electrical tape I used duct tape and instead of the tower of pimps, it's Ray's naked body.

It’s late, the sun is down and exposing the bright moon and the twinkle of faded stares, the summer breeze is rolling in through the windows as natures way of cooling everything down but, not in Joel and Ray’s bedroom in their shared apartment. In their bedroom, the light is off and the only source of light is the moon outside which Joel would usually swear to himself about how it shouldn’t be that large but, now he’s too caught up and kissing his Puerto Rican boyfriend’s neck that’s laying underneath him, half naked with his jeans past his ass.  
Ray’s hands and spread out on his boyfriend’s pale back as he feels his dark hair along his jaw at the beginning of his cheek.  
Joel’s hips are off the bed as he tried to get his khaki shorts off. The start up of a beard scratching against his tanned neck where sensitive bruises from Joel’s hard kisses are.  
“Joel.” Ray moans outs, squirming a little bit under his boyfriend’s weight.  
Joel takes his lips away and asks in the same desperate voice “What?”  
“Fuck me already! You’re such a tease, Joel!” Ray whines, wiggling his hips under Joel’s abdomen.  
Joel moves up to Ray’s ear and whispers “What?” then moves to look at Ray.  
Ray pouts and jerks his knee so he knees Joel in the thigh, not as hard as he would've guessed.  
“Ow!” Joel yelps, giving Ray a look before taking his shorts off.  
“That’s what you get you fucking tease.” Ray says before sticking out his tongue like a child.  
As he sticks his tongue out his boyfriend leans over and places his lips around it, following his tongue as it goes back in the younger male’s mouth, causing them to open mouth kiss.  
Ray’s nails dig red scratches into Joel’s back but, he knows those won’t get as many glances as he’s going to get tomorrow when he walks in having to wear Joel’s sweatshirt because that’s the only thing that he can wear that will cover the love bites that Joel loves to cover him with, he doesn’t mind them either he just prefers them on his shoulders or on his back because he’ll get that same feeling when they start to hurt when pressure is applied to them but, not everyone will know what will happen, and to be fair everyone has stopped caring about Joel fucking Ray. There wasn’t a problem with the sex, just that it was a shock to everyone that they got together but, that feeling soon wore off and people teased them about their relationship just like every other couple. He loves the feeling of Joel’s lips on his skin, how Ray can’t control how hard or soft the kisses are, being fully in Joel’s hands and letting the older male do his work on Ray’s skin and the rest of his body, filling him with pleasure, unfortunately this time Joel is taking too long to make Ray feel good.  
Joel chuckles as he starts to take Ray’s shorts off, leaving both of their bottom halves barely covered by their boxers where a wet spot is starting form in the fabric. Joel takes the phone out of Ray’s shorts pocket and putting it on the side table before throwing the shorts on to the floor to be picked up in the morning.  
ray feels the cool breeze come through the window but it doesn't do much to limit the heat on his skin, the red on his cheeks and the tent in his boxers that are all caused by his boyfriend who is still wear more clothes than he is.  
Joel loves watching ray be like this, wound up and ready to be fucked into the mattress. Spurting out curses and threats to the older man but, they have little real meaning to them and if Joel does the right thing, he doesn’t even get the full meaning out before he moans loudly, filling up the room with the sounds of his moans.  
“Tease.” Ray says like a child, still squirming.  
“I almost have all of our clothes off, hold off for a moment.” Joel replies before sitting up and taking off his t-shirt with ease before throwing it in Ray’s face and chuckling.  
Ray takes the shirt off of his face, taking a quick whiff on it, smelling the body wash and laundry detergent before tossing it onto the floor.  
Joel continues to kiss down Ray’s tanned, hairless chest that Joel often comments that it makes him look even younger. He gets to Ray’s abdomen and he holds his boyfriend’s hips down to the bed so he’ll stop squirming.  
Joel licks a strip of Ray’s skin from the waistband of his boxers to his belly button, and any effort of keeping Ray in his place.  
“Ray, you have to stop squirming.” Joel purrs, nipping at the waistband of Ray’s Super Mario Brothers boxers  
“Then stop teasing me!” Ray whines.  
Joel replies “Nope.” before kissing Ray’s stomach and fingers going under Ray’s waistband, dipping past the smiling Marios and Yoshis that cover Ray’s boxers.  
Ray moans at throws his head back, trying to grip his hips against Joel’s hand to get more friction out of it. Joel keeping his hand still until Ray stops grinding against it.  
“Oh come on, Joel! What did I do to deserve this?” Ray whines, pouting at the older male.  
“Nothing, I just like seeing you like this. God, you’re such a bottom bitch.” Joel chuckles before kissing Ray’s cock through the boxers then grazing his hands along the shaft.  
“Oh, fuck!” Ray groans, bucking his hips upwards.  
“See, aren’t I right?” Joel chuckles.  
They both know that Ray may act like a power bottom but, he’s really a bottom bitch that easily turns into play-doh in his boyfriend’s home, to tease and fuck Ray, make him whine and moan for more. He loves being dominated by Joel, feeling his warm hands along his skin and letting someone else control how they have sex, of course Joel sometimes lets Ray be on top but, they both feel the most comfortable when Joel’s on top.  
“Stop moving, Ray.” Joel chuckles, placing another kiss on the tip of Ray’s cock.  
“I can’t, you’re being too much of an ass.” Joel says as he hand continues to graze along Ray’s shaft and he dips his head to kiss at Ray’s boxer covered inner thighs.  
“I hate you.” Ray groans, his eyes squeezing shut.  
Joel looks at him and says “You’re all talk, Ray.” A smirk still playing on his lips.  
If Ray didn’t have any self restraint left, he would’ve kneed Joel in his chest because his knee and Joel chest are almost perfectly aligned and the small bite marks that Joel is leaving is making him even more squirmish.  
“Come on, Joel!” Ray whines.  
Joel trails his other hand down Ray’s thigh, making the younger male kick up and hit Joel. The sound of his foot hitting against Joel’s abdomen makes both men freeze.  
Joel slowly takes his hand out of Ray’s boxers and puts it against his abdomen where ray kicked him.  
Ray looks at him with sorry eyes “I’m so sorry, Joel.”  
“That's it.” Joel replies, getting up and pulling up his boxers so they rest on his hips and leaves the room.  
Ray sits up and watches his boyfriend leave the room. He looks to the door of the room, grabbing the pillow behind him and putting it between his now crossed legs, and holding it close. He hears the door to Joel’s office open and close with a click and the sound of things being moved around, Joel bumping into his desks.  
Ray waits patiently, hoping that Joel isn’t mad at him and that he ruined the mood for them by accidentally kicking Joel and hurting him.  
He runs his fingers through his hair before leaning over and turning on a lamp to light up the room.  
“Fuck, I’m such a dick.” He groans.  
He should’ve just let Joel do it slowly, for they it doesn’t always have to be fast, it can be slow and caring. He knows that Ray likes to cover his body with kisses and maybe the younger male was being too impatient with Joel and just wanted the feeling of his dick inside of him as quickly as possible instead of letting Joel feel Ray up.  
He listens keenly on the sounds that Joel is making in the next room as he plays with the pillow in his lap. He hears the door open and close again and Joel walking into the bedroom with a roll of duct tape in hand.  
“I’m sorry.” Ray apologizes.  
“It’s alright, you don’t even kick that hard but, you squirm like a mother fucker.”  
Ray replies “Well maybe if you weren’t sure a tease I wouldn’t have done it.”  
Joel pulls out the tap with a loud rip, exposing a large piece.  
“Joel, what are you going to do with that tape?” Ray asks, looking at the tape.  
The older man saunters over, Ray’s eyes captured by the bulge still in Joel’s boxers, and the younger male comes to the conclusion that Joel isn’t upset at all.  
“Well Ray, I have to find ways to hold you still.” Joel chuckles, making ray shiver.  
Joel straddles Ray’s waist and leans him down so he’s lying down on the bed. He puts the tape down to wrestle the pillow out of his grasp and tosses it to the ground like their discarded clothes.  
Joel holds Ray down, pinning one of Ray’s arm against the mattress with his leg as he tears tape to wrap it around the bedpost and Ray’s wrist to keep him in place.  
“Joel!” Ray whines.  
Joel places a kiss on Ray’s lips as he finishes wrapping the tape, then parts when he rips the tape from the rest of the roll.  
Ray tries to wiggle out of it and Joel points out sternly “I’ll get the electrical tape if you rip this, it’ll get even harder to get off.”  
Ray whines and relaxes, finding Joel having to tie him up hot.  
“Good, Ray.” Joel smiles, placing a kiss on Ray’s cheek before getting off of Ray’s arm and bringing his other wrist to the same bed past that his first wrist is taped to.  
Joel goes to work on wrapping the tape around Ray’s wrist, making it tight but, not tight enough that it’ll make Ray uncombable and hurt him.  
With Ray’s hands taped safety to the bedpost, Joel starts to trail his fingers along the Puerto Rican which makes Ray squirm.  
Joel looks him dead in the eyes and threatens “Want me to tie your feet as well. I trust you enough to have some sort of restraint and keep still.” Then leans close to Ray’s ear and whispers “Soon you’ll get my cock inside of you.”  
Ray whines and keeps still as Joel’s hands travel his naked top half.  
Joel crawls down Ray’s body till get gets to the younger male’s cock where the takes off the Super Mario boxers and tosses them onto the floor.  
Joel runs his tongue up Ray’s cock, feeling the member twitch against his tongue, Ray let’s out a throaty moan and lolls his head back.  
“See, you can keep still.” Joel chuckles before putting his mouth over the tip of Ray’s cock, flicking his tongue across it.  
“Motherfucker.” Ray groans.  
Joel takes his mouth off with a pop and points out “Ray, my name is Joel not motherfucker. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”  
Ray groans “Fuck, you.”  
Joel chuckles before putting his mouth back onto Ray’s cock, tightening his lips around the start of Ray’s shaft before he starts to coat the tip with saliva then slowly moving down, coating every inch he can take in his spit.  
Ray moans, wishing he could have something to hold onto instead of the layers of duct tape covers his wrists.  
Joel continues to work at Ray’s dick, trying his best not to scrape the younger male’s over stimulated dick with his teeth.  
Ray is into spanking and other forms of punishment but, Joel would never hurt deliberately hurt him without his prior knowledge.  
Ray tries to grip anything but, his access to grip anything is hard. His heels are digging into the mattress as he feels Joel’s warm tongue against his cock, almost fully taking it.  
Joel slowly takes his mouth off of his boyfriend’s cock with a loud ‘pop’ and looks into his boyfriend’s eyes, before reaching for the roll of tape.  
“What are you doing?” Ray asks, going wide eyed.  
He assumes that there is enough tape to keep him in place and his feet don’t ever reach the end of the bed and he doesn’t want his middle getting taped to the mattress, it’ll be even harder to get off.  
“Ever wanted to feel like the tower of pimps.” Joel chuckles before tearing off a piece.  
“What?” Ray asks.  
Joel tears the piece of tape with his teeth, it’s a small piece.  
“I said, ever wanted to feel like the tower of pimps?” Joel repeats before place the small piece on Ray’s chest.  
Ray grimaces at the sticky feeling of the tape on his chest.  
“What do you mean ‘feeling like the tower of pimps’?” Ray asks.  
Joel tears another piece and places it on his boyfriend’s chest before explaining “Remember when I wrote my name with tape on the massive Tower of Pimps? Well, I’m going to do it at a smaller scale and not use tape that has a lot of fumes in it.”  
“Lucky me.” Ray says sarcastically.  
Joel lays the tape that spells out the letter ‘J’ before putting the roll down.  
“Will you stop bitching if I fuck you while I do it?” Joel asks, arching an eyebrow.  
“You wouldn’t do that.” Ray replies, knowing fully well that he would.  
Joel smirks before leaning over to the nightstand and grabbing the bottle of lube from the drawer. Without another word Joel gets his boxers off , dangling them in front of Ray’s face before tossing them off of the bed.  
Joel opens the bottle of lube before smearing the lube all over his cock, then putting some in Ray with the same fingers he used to prep himself. ay shudders and soon relaxes, letting Joell’s fingers inside of him from a different angle. Usually Joel took him doggy style but, this was very much new.  
Joel place a hand on Ray’s ribs as he pulls his fingers out, wiping them on on the blanket behind him, then he says “Spread your legs.”  
Ray easily complies and relaxes. Joel grabs the pillow that he wrestled away from Ray before and places it under Ray’s ass so he has easier access to Ray.  
Joel places his hand back on his lover’s middle before sliding inside of him, he starts to rock his hips, trying to get the pace going.  
Ray sighs with relief as Joel fills him up with his cock, making him feel good.  
When Joel gets his pace going, he move his hand away from Ray’s middle before wrapping his arm around the leg then gets more pieces of tape to put on the younger male’s chest.  
Ray surprised how Joel can do both and proves to Ray that he could do it, even though his pace is slow, not wanting his dick to slip out of Ray’s lube covered hole.  
Joel starts to lay more pieces of tape onto his boyfriend’s chest. Once he gets the ‘O’ and the ‘E’ on, Ray points out “Glad that your name is short.”  
“Yeah’ or else I’d have to go all around your body.” Joel replies before tearing another strip of tape with his teeth.  
The sound of Joel ripping the pieces of tape is loud and seeing Joel use his teeth for something other than covering his skin with hickeys turns him on and also the feeling of being under Joel’s control and being tied up doesn’t help his erection.  
When Joel gets all of the tape on, he tosses the roll on to the floor with a ‘thud’ that’s covered up by Ray’s moans. Joel admires his work before hooking him arms around Ray’s thighs and starting to fuck him hard.  
“This is last longer than any love bite.” Joel points out as he thrusts rapidly inside of his boyfriend.  
Ray’s head is swarming and feels like his tongue is numb so he makes a small noise of agreement. He grips the tape around his wrists, trying to anchor himself as Joel’s fucks him.  
“You’re so handsome.” Joel growls, his nails digging into Ray’s tanned thighs.  
Ray’s mouth is slightly agape, not minding the feeling of the heavy tape on his chest, it turns him on knowing that across his chest says his boyfriend’s name, he sees it as a sign of possession which makes him hard.  
“Look how hard you are, Ray. Want me to take care of that?” Joel smirks.  
Ray nods, his eyes fluttering shut and he moans loudly.  
Joel starts to pump Ray’s dick as Joel continues to fuck him, as if his head wasn't swimming enough already.  
“Was the teasing worth it?” Joel asks as he grabs both of Ray’s legs and holds them up and together to get a better angle to fuck Ray in while still giving him access to the younger male’s cock.  
Ray moans wildly, feeling himself start to lose control and thrusting himself against Joel’s throbbing cock that’s buried inside of him as best at he can.  
Joel responds back rubbing his hand up and down Ray’s shaft even faster, making Ray’s moan grow and bounce off the walls of their bedroom.  
Ray soon comes, his come splurting from his tip, across Joel’s hand and down his dick then slides down to the sheets of the bed.  
Joel continues to thrust, wiping his come covered hand on to the sheets before using it as balance and feeling his dick grow tight.  
“I’m going to come soon, Ray.” Joel groans.  
Ray nods, feeling warm all over.  
Joel thrusts as deep as he can a few more times before coming inside of his boyfriend. He let’s out a strangled moan as he comes inside of him then kneels there, with his now soft cock still inside of Ray, the sound of their panting fills the room where the sounds of moans and whining once was.  
Joel pulls out of his boyfriend and lies beside him, grabbing tissues and cleaning his dick up. Ray slumps against his tied hands, his breathing heavy even though his come is coating his stomach and sticky against his skin he still feels amazing and it was worth all the teasing.  
They catch their breath and Ray asks “So, how are we going to get me out of this?”  
Joel looks to him, rubbing small circles on Ray’s tanned skin as he replies “I don’t know, how are you going to get yourself out of it?” Mockingness in his tone.  
“What?” Ray’s asks, his eyes going wide in shock.  
Ray starts to wiggle to see if he could get out of it, making his wrists hurt, the tapes sticking to his skin tightly.  
Joel just shrugs and Ray continues to move, not able to get out his restraints. Making him grow frustrated that his supposed ‘loving boyfriend’ won’t help him out of it.  
“Oh come, Joel. You had your fun, now get me out of this, it kind of hurts.” Ray groans.  
“Well, maybe this will teach you to stay still. You’re pretty smart, Ray, you’ll find a way, i know you will.” Joel chuckles, leaning over to turn off the lamp then lying back down on his back, bringing the covers to his chest and he curls up to his side, facing Ray.  
Ray wiggles, trying to get the duct tape the break.  
“Can you at least get the ones that spell your name?” Ray asks, eyeing them.  
Joel shakes his head “Actually they’re my favorite.”  
Ray continues to move around but to no avail and Ray groans loudly.  
Joel just looks to his boyfriend with a smirk across his lips.  
“Joel, I’m serious. Come on, this is impossible to get out of.” Ray groans.  
Joel with his eyes closed replies “Goodnight, Ray. Sweet dreams and sleep tight.”  
Ray grumbles something that Joel can’t quite pick up and continues to squirm.  
“I didn’t hear you.” Joel chuckles.  
“If I didn’t love you, I’d fucking hate you right now.” Ray repeats.  
Joel smiles and closes his eyes again “At least you still love me.”  
“Starting to rethink that.” Ray grumbles.  
The next morning Ray comes in with pieces of duct tape still stuck to his wrist because he doesn’t feel like tearing the hair on his arms off while trying to get the tape off, he’s seen what waxing is like and can only assume it will end up like that.  
When he goes to to his desk he hears Michel exclaims, being the first one to notice the pieces of dark tape on his bare wrists “Holy fuck, dude. You and Joel are into some kinky shit!” then both him and Gavin start to howl in laugher as Ray’s face and neck go red in the face and keeps his eyes trained to his computer screen, not wanting to make eye contact with the other two members of Team Lads, he’s just glad he didn’t see the pieces of tape that are stick against his chest that spell out Joel’s name, that after two showers he still can’t get them off, Joel was right this will be harder to get rid of then hickeys, Ray just hopes that Joel doesn’t do this all the time. All he knows is this isn’t going to be the last time him and Joel will be using duct tape in bed, after all he has six hundred feet of the stuff.


End file.
